Pasos hacia el amor
by Crow Raven
Summary: Biene l fic ya se termino averiguen a quien mate
1. Una noche inolvidable

Pasos hacia el amor

Era, al menos para mí, un día normal estábamos todos hay en el living todos veían la televisión y yo aparte leía un libro pero constantemente sentía tus ojos sobre mí, la primera vez lo ignore solo mire sobre e libro y tu veías la tele, así que pensé que solo lo había imaginado pero constantemente paso la misma escena hasta que Cyborg se levanto.

Bien ya es hora – dijo mientras veía el reloj que tenia incluida su parte androide- iremos al centro a comprar yo y el chico bestia un nuevo video juego alguien quiere venir?

A mí me parece buena idea- dijo la joven alíen

Yo paso- dijo Robin mientras veía a Star muy entusiasmada

Y tu no bienes querida amiga Raven- Dijo el alíen levantándose de su lugar

No, tengo que meditar- fue mi única respuesta pues no deseaba estar con tanta gente

Rápidamente salieron dejándonos solos a mi y a Robin ya no soportaba la sensación de alguien mirándome y que al mirar nadie lo estuviera así que me levante y empecé a caminar hacia mi habitación. Robin solo me miro y le pareció extrañarle que me fuera sin ningún motivo, pronto vi que me seguía pero no tome importancia ya que su cuarto se encontraba junto al mío así que por mi mente paso rápidamente el pensamiento de que iría a su habitación, pero no sabría yo el error en el que estaba. Al llegar a la puerta de mi habitación me pareció ver que Robin se detenía frente a mi puerta pero pensé que estaba muy cansada ya que en el living ya alucinaba cosas y rápidamente empecé a meditar.

Azarath, Metrion, Zintos

Azarath, Metrion …

Era inútil no podía concentrarme en ese cuarto, pensé que seria mejor ir a la azotea para tratar de meditar hay. Al llegar vi a Robin que ya estaba hay mirando el atardecer. Yo solo di la vuelta sabia que no podía meditar ha con alguien hay solo que una voz me detuvo.

Si quieres puedes meditar aquí te aseguro que no seré una molestia- dijo el joven con un tono seguro de sí.

Esta bien solo te... - no pude terminar ya que él me interrumpió

Si lo sé no haré nada de ruido solo quiero quedarme aquí y mirar- dijo él mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Me puse en la poción normal de meditación y volví a sentir el presentimiento de que me miraba pero al abrir un ojo él me estaba dando la espalda viendo hacia otro lado. Lo ignore pero de repente sonó la alarma era sobrecarga que estaba atacando la zona centro de la ciudad.

Bien creo que ahora solo peleáremos tu y yo- dijo el joven maravilla mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo para ir hacia el lugar del ataque con migo siguiéndole.

Ya en el lugar empezamos a atacar con todo lo que teníamos, desafortunadamente no había agua cerca, ya cuando logramos vencer a medio de golpes y patadas sobrecarga lanzo una descarga hacia mí con todo el poder que le quedaba, use el escudo pero el ataque al ser muy fuerte lo atravesó y me golpeo. Por un instante me vi cayendo al piso y que Robin me atrapaba pero lo demás fue confuso y todo empezó a ponerse negro. Unas horas después me desperté estaba en tu habitación y lo primero que vi fue tu rostro de preocupación pasar a un estado de alivio.

Por fin despiertas me tenias muy preocupado- Fue lo primero que oí de él.

No tenias por que preocuparte solo fue una pequeña descarga eléctrica- fue mi único argumento pues odiaba que se preocuparan por mi

Pero me preocupe porque me importas Raven y mucho- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi boca

NO... espera no podemos hacerlo- fueros las únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca para evitar el evidente beso.

Pero porque?- dijo Robin un poco confundido

Porque tu sales con otro persona y no... deberías engañarla

No me importa te aseguro que te quiero mas a ti que a ella- diciendo esto empezó a acercarme lentamente a mis labios

Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo mas mis labios se sellaron con los tuyos, trate de evitarlo, pero no puedo mentir besas tan bien, trate de voltear la cabeza para terminar el beso pero tu no me lo permitiste y pusiste tu mano en mi mejilla para evitar que me volteara, trate de decir algo pero al momento de abrir mis labios tu aprovechaste he introdujiste tu lengua dentro, mi lengua '' batallo'' un rato para sacarla pero fue en vano así que lo único que pude hace fue esperar a que decidieras que el beso debía de terminar, a mi me sorprendió que nada estallara por el arranque de emociones que sentí al inicio del beso. Después de unos segundos mas tu te separaste de mi, mi mirada era normal como de toda la vida pero en la tuya había cierta parte de culpa por lo que habías echo.

Dis.. discúlpame- dijo Robin apenas lo dijo en un tono audible

Yo no tengo nada que disculparte pero te aseguro que Starfire a ti si- lo dije con un tono neutro pero en el se escondía todas las emociones arrancadas por aquel beso.

Si lo se- dijo Robin como si toda la culpa de su vida cayera en ese instante sobre él.

Intente levantarme pero al momento de levantarme las fuerzas me abandonaron.

Si quieres te puedes quedar aquí. Yo me voy tengo mucho en que pensar- dijo Robin con un tono ya mas normal en el.

Esta bien- Conteste fríamente no me gustaba estar en un cuarto que no fuera el mío. El de Robin estaba pintado de negro con recortes de periódicos en todas partes, todos hablaban de Slade, en el centro una mesa con unas armas, en el fondo en una esquina estaba la cama donde me hallaba.

Robin se levanto y salió, me sentí verdaderamente incomoda sola en ese cuarto pero tenia el silencio necesario para pensar en lo que había pasado antes, en mi mente rondaba la pregunta de que porque no lo había separado por medio de mi poder y porque al mismo tiempo no había explotado nada.

Tal vez mi poder este muy débil- pero al momento empecé a mover un arma que se encontraba en la mesa- no al parecer aun los tengo

Luego dentro empecé a sentir una pequeña voz que decía:

Tal vez no lo hiciste porque te gusto la forma en que te beso, nadie antes te había besado y menos así.

Me sacudí de la cabeza ese pequeño pensamiento al momento entro Robin con una taza de té para mi y para el traía una taza de café.

Toma te he traído un té te hará bien- dijo Robin estirando la taza de té hacia donde me encontraba

Ya te dije que no es necesario que hagas todo esto por mi

Te he dicho que lo ago porque me importas, me importas mas que como parte del equipo Raven... en realidad Raven yo te quiero y mucho te puedo asegurar que te quiero mas de lo que quiero a Starfire... es que yo no te quiero... si no que... te amo... Raven

Ante el asombro hice que las dos tazas, la de café y la de té, explotaran empapándonos .

Yo lo siento- dije completamente apenada y tratando de controlarme- pero no esperaba que digieras eso

Si lo se he olvidado lo de tus poderes- Dijo Robin chorreando café y té

En eso empezó a llover, una fuerte llovizna empezó a caer y golpear el vidrio de la ventana. Para segundos después sonó el localizador de Robin. Eran Chico Bestia, Cyborg y Starfire.

Que pasa chicos- Pregunto Robin

Viejo no podremos ir a la torre asta la mañana han cerrado los caminos por la torrencial lluvia... Que fue lo que paso viejo en la torre empezó a llover té y café? – decía el Chico Bestia mientras soltaba unas sonoras carcajadas por la condición de Robin- Bien es todo lo que tengo que decirte adiós y tapa las goteras.

Al parecer los chicos no vendrán hasta mañana por las lluvias- Al oír esto sentí un escalofrió que me recorría la espalda sabía que algo iba a pasar.

Intente levantarme pero fue en vano parecía que yo también tenia que pasar la noche en el cuarto de Robin eso no me daba buena espina pero que mas podía hacer si no me podía levantar. Robin solo me miro y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

No te preocupes hay otra cama que sale del armario yo puedo dormir hay y no te preocupes no te are nada.- Dijo mientras hacia aparecer una cama que se escondía en el armario.

Esta bien- dije, pero en realidad no le creía pero tampoco quería que pasara otro incidente como el de hace unas horas.

Antes de que Robin pudiera decir algo empezaron a aparecer 3 de los ninjas de Slade que empezaron a atacar a Robin, no pelearon mucho solo lo atacaron y tomaron su localizador, antes de irse lo empujaron fuertemente haciéndolo volar hacia atrás y luego escaparon, Robin no se detuvo hasta llegar a la cama donde yo estaba acostada, puse mi escudo pero no sirvió de mucho con las fuerzas que tenia no lo detuvieron así que cayo sobre mi cara a cara. Estuvimos así varios minutos.

Robin... Podrías levantarte me estas cortando la respiración- Dije esto sin mirar tus ojos ya que aunque trajeras el antifaz me sentía realmente extraña al mirarte a los ojos.

Pero eso es lo que yo quiero hacer... eso y mucho mas- Dijo mientras se acomodaba sobre mí.

Yo no esperaba esa repuesta, así que ante el asombro fueron los pedazos ya rotos de las tazas que se volvieron a romper.

Y créeme que no tomare en cuenta eso, ya que si usas esos poderes es por que sientes algo por mi

Al terminar de decir esos volviste a sellar mis labios con los tuyos, al parecer no querías que me defendiera, trate de usar mi poder para retirarte pero no podía controlar nada, al parecer mi cuerpo estaba a tu merced, lo único que venia a mi mente en ese momento era la sensación de tus labios recorriendo todo mi cuerpo pues ya no solo estaban en mis labios si no en todo mi cuerpo, rápidamente me percate que mi capa ya no estaba en mi, si no estaba sobre el suelo.

Robin yo no cree...

Fue lo único que pude decir antes de que tus labios volvieran a los míos pero esta vez me besaste de tal manera que se podría decir que lo disfrute, después volviste a la tarea de besar todo mi cuerpo. De un momento a otro me percate de que tu tampoco tenias la capa puesta si no también que estaba junto a la mía. Iba a volver a decir algo pero me abstuve, no podía decir que no estuviera disfrutando aquel momento, de un momento a otro mi leotardo y tu traje se hallaban en el piso junto a las capas, pensé que ya habíamos llegado demasiado lejos, pero no sabia verdaderamente lo que pensabas hacerme.

Robin creo que ya llegamos demasiado lejos

Pero creo que no me escuchaste o si lo hiciste pusiste oídos sordos ya que no me asías caso tu seguías con esa labor que empezaba a disgustarme. No pude decir nada mas pues tu labios volvieron a los míos solo para distraerme, ya que mi sostén paso a ser rápidamente parte de la colección de ropa regada por el piso y volviste a la labor de besarme completamente, cuando tus labios estaban cerca de mi busto me estremecí completamente, pero en cambio a ti pareció que te gusto esa reacción pues cada vez que te acercabas mas, me estremecía mas. Pero al parecer creo que te arrepentiste y no llegaste demasiado lejos, volviste a mis labios pero esta vez solo los rozaste, pero por un impulso mío te pase mi mano por tu nuca he hice que aquel beso fuera intenso, al comienzo pareciste sorprenderte pero después tu también solo te dejaste llevar, ahora me tocaba mi despojarte de alguna de tus prendas y lo hice rápidamente con tu antifaz, cuando esos ojos negros me miraron verdaderamente me estremecí cosa que pareció gustarte mucho y aprovechando el momento que me quede quieta ahora fuiste tu quien paso tu mano por mi nuca y me diste el beso mas intenso que jamás me habían dado. Me di cuenta de tus verdaderas intenciones cuando tus manos, que antes mantenían sujetas mis muñecas a la cama para que no tratara de irme, al igual que tu boca empezaban a recorrer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo tocando y besando todo, rápidamente como la hiciste antes tus bóxer y lo que me quedaba de ropa pasaron a ser tristes recuerdos en el piso.

Robin creo que hemos llegado verdaderamente lejos, no deberíamos hacer esto...

Y por que no- Dijo el joven que por primera vez en el transcurso de la noche había abandonado mi cuerpo.

Porque no creo que sea lo correcto, aparte que pensarían los demás- Decía con un tono de inseguridad muy extraño en mi.

Una sonrisa acompañada de una pequeña risa acompaño su parlamento

Empiezas a hablar como Starfire y porque te preocupa lo que digan los demás si no tienen que saber lo que estábamos haciendo.- Decía esto mientras acariciaba cariñosamente mi cabello, después solo puso su dedo índice en mis labios para evitar que digiera nada mas.

No te preocupes esta noche no pasara nada malo no pienses que quiero llegar tan lejos.

Al oír eso sentí una falsa seguridad y deje que de mi cuerpo se escapara toda fuerza que podía usar para salir de hay, rápidamente sentí todo el peso de tu cuerpo sobre mi, cosa que aun me asfixiaba, pero tu no quisiste o no notaste eso solo vi una pequeña sonrisa surcar tu cara y a esta acercarse nuevamente a la mía y me diste otro de tus inolvidables besos, insististe en que abriera los labios pues al parecer querías que nuevamente tu lengua estuviera dentro de mi, yo no puse mucha insistencia a eso, pero cuando tu lengua se encontraba lo mas profundo de mi boca, me di cuenta que eso era como antes otro distracción ya que sentía tus frías manos en mi intimidad, sentía tus manos hay tocándolo todo y cuando dejaste de besarme sin querer solté un pequeño gemido de placer, al darte cuenta solo pronunciaste estas palabras y luego me volviste a besar impidiendo que digiera nada mas.

Vez te dije que no te iba a hacer nada malo, vez hasta lo estas disfrutando y no te preocupes yo también lo disfruto.

Cuando volvió a cerrar mis labios con los suyos yo ya no estaba muy segura de que en realidad quisiera hacer aquello pero otro gemido de placer interrumpió mis pensamientos no podía negar que lo que hacia Robin en aquel momento se sentía muy bien, sabia que era lo que Robin estaba buscando pero por parte sentía que no debía hacerlo, pero cada vez que Robin alcanzaba el punto exacto en donde me hacia gemir pareciera que Robin me prometiera que la pasaría bien y que nada saldría mal. Cuando trate de decirle que estaba de acuerdo Robin me volvió a besar tal vez pensó que se trataba de otra de mis queja fue cuando entendí que Robin no quería palabras si no que quería acciones. No sabia como demostrar aquello así que hice lo primero que me vino a la mente con mucho esfuerzo, ya que el peso de Robin estaba sobre mi débil cuerpo, saque una de mis manos y cariñosamente me puse acariciar su cabello él me sujeto de la cintura con una de sus manos como su hubiera captado la respuesta y empezó a besarme el cuello eso fue algo que me corto la poca respiración que me quedaba ya que el peso de tu cuerpo verdaderamente ya me estaba asfixiando. Robin espeso a deslizar sus manos de nuevo por todo mi cuerpo y esta vez empezó a acercarse cada vez mas a mi busto esta vez no parecía que pensara mucho en lo que asía pero ya ninguno de los dos lo hacia solo nos dejábamos llevar, cuando sus manos estuvieron en mi busto volvió a empezar a besarlos y yo solo pude dejar salir unos gemidos debido a todo lo que estabas haciendo. Mi cuerpo estaba lleno de tu saliva debido a que la dejabas cada vez que me besabas y créeme que en ese momento no me importo solo quería que tus labios se volvieran a unir con los míos y creo que leíste mis pensamientos pues fue lo que hiciste, me sentí verdaderamente bien cuando me besaste que no pude contener otro gemido, tu simplemente sonreíste y te limitaste a volverme a besar, cuando trate de moverme todos mis músculos se tensionaron pero no pude moverme, tu solo te limitaste a sonreír y luego me dijiste.

Ni creas que te dejare escapar esta noche serás mía lo quieras o no.

Solo me limite a mirarlo a los ojos cosa que no pude hacer por mucho tiempo luego rápidamente pusiste tu mano en mi mentón y me obligaste a mirarte a tus ojos.

No te preocupes puesto que tu también lo vas a disfrutar.

Diciendo eso volvió a sellar mis labios con los suyos leves caricias que fueron bajando al busto y luego al abdomen pero ya no usabas tu labios si no que usabas tu lengua, cuando llegaste a mi ombligo realmente me estremecí solo vi cruzar en tu cara una picara sonrisa y luego lo volviste a hacer y fue el mismo resultado, en realidad no tenia demasiada fuerza para defenderme y empezaba a gustarme lo que hacías en mi. Cada centímetro que recorrías hacías que me estremeciera tu solo sonreías cada vez que veías que me estremecía, cada segundo ibas bajando mas y mas hasta que llegaste hasta mi intimidad yo solo le limite a gemir, como decía se sentía tan bien y cada vez que gemía era una manera de mi parte de decir que siguieras y que no te detuvieras pero tu no te detendrías si te lo pidiese pues llevabas un ritmo muy rápido y no se te veían intenciones de querer detenerte, al parecer tu si querías 'llegar muy lejos'' rápidamente y con la poca fuerza que me quedaba doble mi abdomen pero fue en vano tu peso no lo permitió, tu volviste hasta mi cara y fue cuando estabas de nuevo en mis labios cuando te tome con mis dos mano y te detuve.

Robin... verdaderamente me amas o solo es un arranque de emociones- dije quitándome a Robin de mi pecho donde se encontraba ya tu cabeza.

Créeme Raven verdaderamente te amo y créeme que esto no es un arranque de emociones- dijo esto mientras quitaba un mechón de mi frente.

Pero que hay de Star

Yo pensaba que la quería pero veo que no que en realidad te quiero a ti antes estaba confundido y créeme que ahora he quitado mi confusión y he visto la verdad y esa es que te amo a ti y a nadie mas.

CONTINUARA...

Bien este es el primer capitulo a mi si me gusto y créanme que el segundo va estar mejor y que en el tercero pretendo matar a Robin a si no..., tienen que leerlo el segundo capitulo lo lanzo como el 3 de mayo o si puedo antes (aunque los exámenes no me lo permitan) pero eso si manden reviews ya que si no, no escribo nada y opinen ya que es el primer fic. Opino que escribir un leemon como primer fic no es bueno pero ya que el segundo no es leemon (aunque quien sabe)...


	2. La traicion

Hola creo que me he tardado un poco pero lo pensaba lanzar antes de la fecha que puse en el otro fic, pero esta es una historia pongo a Robin como un mendigo desgraciado mujeriego si no lo quieren ver así pues tan fácil y no lean el fic.

Bueno antes bla bla bla bla los TT no me pertenecen (Si fueran míos Terra hubiera muerto de manera sanguinaria ¬)

Pero antes los Reviens

Raven Youkai

LiLiTh091

andycastle

Harumina

Scarlet Witch 4

A ellas y a las demás personas que me han mandados Reviews muchas gracias, disculpen que no aya descrito la forma en que salieron los ninjas pero cuando lo edite accidentalmente lo borre, pero se suponía que como es Slade salían misteriosamente de la oscuridad (No me pregunten que no habrán visto). Bueno aya va el fic.

Cuando desperté estábamos hay los dos en la misma cama con nuestros cuerpos completamente desnudos, ya no sabíamos por que pero no sentíamos ninguna culpa como la que sentíamos cuando terminamos aquello.

Tal vez es porque hicimos lo correcto- fue lo único que te oí murmurar las demás fueron confusas pero creo que dijiste ''porque en realidad te amo''.

Te levantaste rápidamente me diste un beso en la mejilla y te empezaste a vestir antes que llegaran los demás, lo mismo hice yo, no decíamos nada tal vez porque encontrar cada prenda desparramada por esa habitación nos tenia bastante ocupados o porque pensamos en lo que habíamos echo aquella noche. Cuando estuvimos ya completamente vestidos oímos los pasos de nuestros amigos caminando hacia donde nos encontrábamos, rápidamente me acosté de nuevo en la cama y fingí que dormía, tu corriste y revolviste la otra cama como si hubieras dormido hay. Cuando entraron tu te pusiste el dedo en los labios pidiéndoles que no hablaran ya que yo ''dormía'' luego les pediste que salieran que tus se los explicarías luego en el living o en otro lugar, todos salieron y tu ibas detrás de ellos un poco alejados y me diste una seña de que ya podía levantarme. Salí de tu cuarto y me dirigí al living para encontrarme con los demás. Pero cuando salí me llego un mareo repentino no lo tome mucho en cuanto pues vino y se fue rápidamente, ya en el living todos me saludaron como de costumbre. Nadie sospechaba lo que hicimos esa noche.

Un mes después desperté un poco tarde ya que gracias a Starfire que nos mantuvo despiertos hasta tarde con su ceremonia de ''Amistad y Compañerismo'' cosa a la que yo no le tomo mucha importancia. Cuando iba por el pasillo hacia el living oía ,al pasar por frente al cuarto, el chico bestia aun dormía y al igual en el cuarto de Cyborg se oían ronquidos muy profundos, solo al pasar frente al cuarto de Starfire no oí nada no tome mucha importancia y fui hacia el living, verdaderamente nunca paso por mi mente lo que vería hay.

Cuando baje vi la única escena que me podía romper el corazón. Estabas hay junto con Starfire, dándole un beso tal y como me los dabas a mi aquella noche, me voltee y me fui, tu no pareciste darte cuenta que estuve hay pues estabas mas concentrado en aquel beso, subí hacia la azotea, sin antes romper, explotar o derretir cosas en mi camino, y me puse a meditar no me importo que estuviera lloviendo verdaderamente no, sentía que si no meditaba en ese momento haría explotar la torre ''T''. Cuando meditaba varias lagrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia que caían en mi rostro, en ese momento exploto una roca que se hallaba lejos de hay.

Vamos Raven -me decía a mi misma- tienes que tranquilizarte era lo mas obvio que prefiriera a Starfire que a ti, tu solo eres aburrida, fría y seca y ella si puede hacerte feliz y ella puede mostrarte cada una de sus emociones, no como yo que no puedo ya que si lo hiciera seria un peligro para todos, debes aceptarlo aquella noche para el fue solo un juego, él solo jugo con tigo. -Al decir esto explota otra piedra cercana.

Si creo que tengo que admitirlo yo lo amaba pero no podía expresar nada

Al no poder meditar bajo al living por un té pues tal vez me ayude a concentrarme. En el living te vi a ti estabas solo en el sillón recostado cuando me viste entrar te acercaste pero solo te repelo con mi escudo.

Raven que te pasa porque pones tu escudo y porque estas toda majada?- dijiste con cierto tono de preocupación. No me digne a responderte solo me aleje a la cocina, si mi hubieras visto de frente hubieras visto aquella lagrima que surco por mi mejilla.

Raven que pasa contigo, porque no me respondes?- Insistías que te respondiera pero seria en vano pues no deseaba hacerlo.

Cuando empezaba a preparar mi té me tomate por el hombro, me diste vuelta repentinamente y me diste un beso como el que le dabas a Starfire en la mañana. Ante toda mi voluntad, ya que deseaba que aquel beso continuara, te separe con mi poder y te di una fuerte bofetada, tu solo te me quedaste viendo con mucha confusión, no entendías porque había echo aquello.

Raven porque hiciste eso?- dijiste mientras sostenías tu mejilla ,roja por aquella bofetada.

Porque... Porque me preguntas PORQUE!- al decir esto todas las tazas del estante estallaron, al igual que los platos, a decir verdad esta completamente fuera de control...

Te diré porque- dije ya un poco mas calmada- Creíste que seria muy divertido jugar con mis sentimientos, creíste que no te creí aquella noche cuando me dijiste que me amabas, creíste que me entregue a ti solo por placer?... Yo si te amaba Robin pero ya veo la forma en la que correspondes aquel amor.

Disculpa Raven...pero no te entiendo- dijiste mientras una ceja en señal de confusión.

Acaso crees que no vi el beso que le dabas a Starfire esta mañana- Dije mientras explotaba la ultima taza, me voltee y me dirigí a mi habitación, tu solo te quedaste con la boca abierta como si trataras de asimilar todo lo que te había dicho, ya en camino a mi habitación vi como una lagrima surcaba por mi mejilla y al mismo tiempo un espejo que estaba en el pasillo se acababa de destrozar.

Vamos Raven no debes lloras o si no destruirás todo recuerda tus poderes tienes que tenerlos bajo control y suprimir todo sentimiento- me decía mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación, por suerte tenia la capucha puesta que no permitía ver que estaba llorando, ya que en pleno camino como iba con la cabeza abajo choque con el pecho del Chico Bestia.

Disculpa Chico Bestia no era mi intención

Este no hay problema... Raven que te pasa esta llorando?

No me pasa nada que te incumba.

Con un rápido movimiento el Chico Bestia bajo mi capucha la cual mostraba mi rostro inexpresivo como siempre pero con los ojos muy irritados

Raven que te sucede has estado llorando?- dijo con vos preocupada como la de Robin, cosa que yo no quería recordar.

No estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi- Dije volviéndome a tapar con la capucha

Pero Raven has estado llorando que te pasa?

Ya te lo he dicho no me pasa nada.-En ese mismo instante explota otro espejo

Vamos Raven puedes confiar en mi recuerda que somos amigos

Lo que hice fue como un acto reflejo ya que agache mi cabeza asta que quedara en el pecho del chico bestia y empecé a llorar en silencio, el chico bestia se dio cuenta de esto y empezó a darme palmadas de animo en la espalda, sabia que tenia que controlarme ya que si no lo hacia haría explotar toda la torre, cuando me sentí un poco mejor me levante y me dirigí a mi habitación, estaba tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de hacer...acababa de llorar en el pecho del chico bestia!... me retire sin decir nada ni lo voltee a ver, si lo hubiera echo me hubiera dado cuenta de que el estaba completamente ruborizado.

Cuando entre en mi habitación me senté a meditar sabia que no podía llorar sabia muy bien las consecuencias de mostrar algún sentimiento, pero por dentro sentía que el mundo entero se había destruido, que ya nada importaba pero que podía hacer si así se sentía la traición, por un momento empiezo a sentir un odio intenso hacia Starfire pero de repente recuerdo que ella nunca haría nada para quitarme a Robin si se hubiera enterado de lo de aquella noche, me siento culpable a la vez pues yo sabia muy bien aquella noche que Robin y Starfire se amaban, que no tenia que meter me en medio pero que mas puedo hacer, que mas además mas que lamentarme. Ya cuando estoy totalmente tranquilizada alguien llama a la puerta me levanto de mi pose de meditación para ver quien llamaba a la puerta.

Hola Raven quería ver si ya te sentías mejor- dijo el chico bestia que parecía algo nervioso ya que paso una mano a su nuca.

Si ya me siento mejor- dije secamente y estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta.

Raven espera- dijo el chico bestia cuando estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta.- tengo algo muy importante que decirte,-luego tomo aire para decirlo- lamento mucho lo que ha pasado.

A que te refieres Chico Bestia- dije mientras trataba de asimilar todo lo que decía.

Es que... este... yo...yo... yo si se el porque estabas llorando y lamento mucho lo que paso.

CONTINUARA...

Bueno ya se que este es un capitulo relativamente pequeño pero es que tengo un bloque de escritora y como nada mas tenia un fin de semana para escribirlo por los exámenes pues ya vienen los difíciles, le doy gracias a Luis un amigo que me dio una idea de cómo continuarlo, digan me si no les gusto para rescribirlo o si no que les gustaría que pusiera en el tercer capitulo recuerden que acepto todo tipo de criticas pero por favor dejen Reviews o aténgase a que no escribo nada. A y hay una sorpresa en el tercer capitulo que creo se lanza el 30 de abril (dije creo porque no se verdaderamente).


	3. Un nuevo amor?

Bien ando muy inspirada para escribir algo maravilloso (en pocas palabras este fic quedara bien patético). Bien lo de siempre los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen bla bla bla. A Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ya que hacen que me den ganas de escribir muchas gracias a todos

PD la sorpresa a los que les dije esta al final del capitulo

Nota: hay escenas de capítulos anteriores (falta de imaginación)

Disculpa no entiendo chico bestia a que te refieres- decía mientras deseaba internamente que no supiera que era lo que verdad estaba pasando.

Lo que trato de decir es que- tomo aire para decirlo- lamento mucho que Robin te halla engañado

Chico Bestia... como... es... que... tu...sabes eso?- dije tartamudeando no se porque pero mi interior esperaba lo peor no se porque imagine a Chico Bestia corriendo hacia Starfire y diciéndole todo, luego a Starfire llorando y reclamándome y luego de repente vi a Robin viéndome con disgusto y expulsándome de los Jóvenes Titanes... todo lo vi en menos de medio segundo pero fue suficiente para sentir miedo a lo que Chico Bestia iba a decirme.

Veras Raven cuando tu estabas en la cocinas con Robin yo ya estaba hay desde hace un buen rato convertido en una pequeña mosca posada en la pared, espiaba a Robin ya que se había comportado extraño últimamente y sin querer vi todo eso... no era mi intención espiarte y enterarme de eso... fue solo un accidente.

Me di la vuelta y entre a mi habitación, vi como el Chico Bestia por detrás me seguía dentro

Por favor sal de mi habitación tu sabes que tienes prohibido entrar aquí.

Pero Raven... solo quiero ayudarte por favor... déjame ayudarte.

Te aseguro que por ahora no puedes ayudarme en nada, déjame sola por favor.- pero el Chico Bestia no se movió un centímetro. parecía que no comprendía lo que me pasaba.

Dije que te vallas AHORA- al decir esto varios objetos explotaron

No me iré hasta asegurarme de que estés bien

Tu sabes que aunque no este bien no te lo diré- al decir esto lo voltee a verlo a los ojos pero aquellos ojos verdes me recordaban a los de Robin aquella noche, así que no tuve mas remedio que bajar la mirada

Raven porque actúas así déjame ayudarte

Mi única reacción fue la de hace unas horas me recargué en el pecho del Chico Bestia y empecé a llorar en silencio el se percato y empezó a darme golpes de animo creo que entendía perfectamente lo que me pasaba, lamentablemente no se sentía como me sentía en ese momento, de cierta manera me sentía bien por estar en los brazos de alguien que me comprendía pero a la vez me sentía muy avergonzada por estar en brazos de el, me sentía furiosa y desilusionada hacia Robin, lamentablemente todo esto hacia que todos los objetos de mi cuarto se fueran destruyendo uno por uno. Después de un rato me separe del Chico Bestia.

Yo lamento mucho lo que paso...no...no quería hacer eso

Este...no... no hay problema Raven... tu sabes que si tienes un... problema puedes confiar en...mi- dijiste esas ultimas palabras casi como un susurro como que no querías que nadie las oyera. Te diste la vuelta y saliste

Se que puedo confiar en ti... lamento que nunca lo haga- dije eso también como en una especie de susurro.

Me volteaste a ver una ultima vez me dirigiste una sonrisa que me hizo sentir un poco mejor y te fuiste, enseguida empecé a meditar para poder controlar mis poderes, pero no podía pues me era imposible dejar de pensar en Robin ya que después de todo lo que me había echo no podía negar que aun lo seguía amando. En ese momento alguien toco mi hombro eso hizo que mas pedazos de objeto cayeran al piso tapizándolo por completo, abrí un ojo para ver quien era hubiera preferido nunca hacerlo pero el hubiera no existe.

No tienes permiso de entrar aquí Robin por favor lárgate en este instante.

Robin arqueo una ceja en señal de confusión, enseguida puso una cara de alguien que no piensa en algo muy casto y me agarro de los hombros me empujo e hizo que cayera al piso y el quedo sobre mi. Rápidamente antes de que hiciera algo de lo cual me arrepintiera lo arroje con todas mis fuerzas hacia la pared.

Porque has hecho eso Raven?

Aun tienes la decencia de preguntar porque? Has me un favor y lárgate de aquí y da gracias a dios de que no te he matado

Robin se levanto y se paro frente a mi solo me dirigió una sonrisa y se fue pasando sobre los pedazos de vidrio roto se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y me dijo

aunque no lo creas yo todavía te amo

eso es difícil de creer después de la demostración que me has dado de con Starfire

Robin salió de mi habitación como si mis palabras siguieran zumbando dentro de su cabeza yo por mientras trataba de tranquilizarme y meditar o si no destruiría todo, me levante y fui hacia la azotea pensé que hay podía meditar mejor, al subir me encontré con chico bestia que estaba viendo el ocaso.

Creo que mejor me voy no podré meditar aquí- dije en un susurro para mi misma

Creo que si podrás si yo guardo silencio- dijo el Chico Bestia como si quisiera que yo meditara hay.

No creo que mejor me regreso a mi habitación

No...no quédate aquí por favor te prometo que no are ningún ruido.

Esta bien pero al menor ruido me voy.

El Chico bestia acertó con la cabeza y se quedo quieto mirando el atardecer dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran con el aroma a lavanda que emanaba Raven.

Sabes respecto con lo que paso hace unas horas en tu habitación

Ya te dije que lo siento no se lo que me paso.

No, no es eso es solo que... cuando tu... te recargaste en mi... bueno pues... es que... yo... me ... di... cuenta que tu... tu... me gustas... y mucho.

Que es lo que has dicho chico bestia?

Que tu me gustas y mucho Raven

En ese mismo instantes una roca lejos exploto en muchos pedazos

Y que dices Raven?

CONTINUARA

Sigo con mi bloqueo prometo recompensar el trabajo en el 4 capitulo. Ha sobre la sorpresa es esta para hacer mi fic un poco mas interactivo voy a poner en lugar a los 4 mejores fics para también dar una recomendación a los que leen los fic bueno pues hay va la puntuación

1 lugar.- Entre garras y colmillos de undergril

2 lugar.- Pensando de Maika-Luna Rota

3 lugar.- Adicciones de d-Dei

4 lugar.- La caída le los cuervos y los petirrojos de Jearo

Bueno pues felicidades a todos ellos por haber escrito tan bien me quede con ganas de poner algunos otros pero ya será en los siguientes capítulos si quieren ver el suyo aquí mándenme un Review y yo los leo y los pongo además no olviden mandar reviews hacia mi fic y díganme si es demasiado patético o si quieren que quite eso de poner un lugar a los fics.


	4. Amor, odio y Terra

Bueno, bueno aquí estoy otra vez con un fic menos patético que el anterior, me disculpo porque en el otro no les conteste en los reviews primero:

Lady Nemon: Oh es que a mi nunca me especificaron eso así que no sabia pero gracias por la información ya aprendí algo nuevo.

Maika-Luna Rota: Bueno gracias por tu review pero enserio pienso que esto va muy mal.

Raven Youkai: Pues entonces que ases aquí ándale a estudiar (No te creas) y no te preocupes no voy a dejar este fic hasta terminarlo aunque el final sea sumamente patético pero espero que no.

Scarlet Witch 4: gracias pero creo que el fic se queda con la pareja RavxBB pero aun no se y en los exámenes me va bien llevo puros 10

LiLiTh091: Pues suerte en los exámenes, y lo continuo cada semana y si te gusto la parte de lo de Starfire no te preocupes en este capitulo hay algo mucho mejor.

Undergril: Yo te podría ayudar si tienes MSN agrégame o yo te agrego a ti (mi correo es he si me van a agregar avicen primero no?) y vemos que podemos hacer . Yo con mucho gusto. A y continua el Fic entre garras y colmillos esta bien padre continúalo no me dejes en suspenso.

Andycastle: A mi también me gusta mucho la pareja Chico Bestia y Raven pero igual con cualquier pareja esta bien.

A les puedo pedir un favorzote? Si alguien ha visto el capitulo birthmarck me podría decir de que se trata urge enterarme de que se trata plis.

Bueno como todo mundo sabe los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen y todo eso... Bueno hay va el fic.

Yo no pude contestar nada, no sabia que hacer o que decir en ese momento mi única reacción fue convertirme en una sombra y desaparecer, minutos después me encontraba en mi habitación arrodillada, sabia que no debía hacer eso que eso era un acto cobarde pero no se porque no quería lastimarlo y decirle que no, que no le correspondía a él, que él se merecía algo mejor alguien que no fuera yo, cosa que nunca pensé estando en los brazos de Robin, me levante he hice que todos los pedazos de objetos tirados en el piso se pulverizaran en un fino polvo que deje que escapara de mis manos hacia la ventana.

Todo el día estuve en mi habitación meditando no supe nada mas del Chico Bestia hasta la tarde del día siguiente que Robin dijo que iríamos a comer pizza, salí de mi habitación para que al llegar al living me topara con aquellos ojos verdes que me hicieron bajar la mirada, no quería verlo a los ojos me sentía culpable de haber echo aquello en la azotea.

Bien que tal si ya nos vamos o no? Ya estamos todos o preferimos morir de hambre- Dijo Cyborg que jugaba con una moneda en la mesa de la sala.

Bien creo que ya nos podemos ir... En que iremos?- dijo Robin

Nadando ¬¬''... viejo iremos en el auto T que clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?

Ya en la pizzería toda el ambiente estaba muy relajado, Cyborg y Chico Bestia discutían sobre de que sabor querían la pizza, Robin platicaba con Starfire, aun no puedo creer que se allá olvidado de mi tan fácilmente. Después de comer la pizza me levante y me fui con la excusa de que quería caminar hasta la torre, todos me miraron extraño pero luego accedieron.

Camine hasta una banca en el parque y hay me senté a pensar, en realidad creo que tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y tenia que acomodarlas para poder pensar claro, estuve hay mucho tiempo por lo menos 5 horas, empezó a llover pero no me importo en ese lugar podía pensar claro, tenia los ojos cerrados cuando una mano se cerro en mi hombro los abrí rápidamente y te vi a ti.

Chico Bestia que haces aquí no deberías estar en la torre?

Bueno es que cuando te fuiste me preocupe y te seguí... Quieres ir a dar un paseo?

Esta bien, creo que eso me despejara la mente.

Caminamos hasta llegar a un claro en el parque y hay nos quedamos los dos viéndonos a los ojos

Bueno Raven tenia una pregunta...- dijo el Chico Bestia para romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado

Que pasa Chico Bestia?

Es que ayer no me respondiste lo que te dije en la azotea y quería ver si me podrías responder algo.

Me quede callada pues no sabia que responder, no sabia que decir pero cuando me di cuenta los labios del Chico Bestia estaban a pocos milímetros de los míos lo que termino en un largo beso, cuando termino el Chico Bestia me agarro de mi mentón y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

Puedo tomar eso como un "tu también me gustas"

Baje la mirada no sabia que responder, por dentro sabia que lo quería, que desde años atrás había sentido algo por él pero como saber que no me engañaría y que no jugara con mis sentimientos como lo sabría?

Esta bien creo que lo tomare como un no- dijo el Chico Bestia mientras bajaba las orejas en señal de desprecio y empezó a caminar lejos de hay.

Chico Bestia espera... creo que si lo puedes tomar como un tu también me gustas.

Enserio BIEN! ... bien creo que debemos volver a la torre los demás nos deben estar esperando.

Caminamos alrededor de una hora hasta llegar a la torre, no hace caso pronunciar que ya era muy tarde así que decidimos ir a dormir y que mañana los demás se enteraran solos de que fue lo que paso hoy.

Al día siguiente, estábamos todos en la sala menos el chico bestia y todos discutían sobre porque no ha habido robos ni delitos en todo un mes excepto yo que estaba en el sillón leyendo un libro, cuando entro el Chico Bestia se dirigió al sillón (N/A una cosa, lo que sigue esta MUY CURSI así que queda de ustedes leerlo además esta muy fuera de la realidad) se poso atrás de mi y poso sus manos en mis hombros yo alcé la cabeza hacia atrás para ver quien era, lo que el Chico Bestia aprovecho para darme un pequeño beso en la frente, yo solo le asentí con una pequeña sonrisa y volví a mi lectura, el Chico Bestia aprovecho para apoyar su cabeza sobre la mía cosa a la cual no puse objeción.

Todos se nos quedaron viendo con cara de _wath?._

Me podrían decir que esta pasando aquí?- dijo Starfire quitando esa estúpida cara de asombro

Pues verán... Raven y yo nos hemos declarado novios oficiales.

En menos de un segundo todos nos estaban felicitando excepto Robin que seguía sentado en el sillón como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Pero en ese momento no me importaba mucho ya que quería primero liberarme del abrazo que Starfire me estaba dando.

Yo sabia que ustedes dos se quedarían como pareja, era tan obvio que los dos se querían, verdad pequeño nomo verde ja ja ja–le decía Cyborg a Chico Bestia mientras le daba un leve codazo en el torzo.

Y dime querida amiga Raven como ha sido que se te ha declarado el Chico Bestia. (No tengo que especificar quien ha dicho eso verdad ¬¬'')

Pues simplemente me lo ha dicho- mentí porque no deseaba decirle como había sido todo aquella tarde en el parque.

La siguiente semana fue muy tensa ya que era demasiado estresante ver a Robin entrar y salir del living murmurando palabras como "Slade" , "Planea algo" , "Tengo que detenerlo", "Esta en peligro". Y por culpa de eso Starfire estaba muy preocupada y constantemente le ofrecía platillos extraños que él rechazaba muy bruscamente. Yo en cambio a veces prefería irme a mi habitación y ponerme a meditar, cada vez que me topaba a Robin en los pasillos el hacia como si no estuviera hay en pocas palabras me ignoraba.

Pasaron varios meses así, ni una sola palabra, ningún crimen y la relación que teníamos yo y el Chico Bestia crecía cada vez mas. Hasta que después de 3 meses sin un crimen empezó a sonar la alarma, todos corrimos hacia la alarma pues verdaderamente estábamos ansiosos de pelear contra el crimen, Robin entro rápidamente para atender la alarma.

Es Slade...- dijo Robin con cierto odio en la voz pero a la vez con un aire de "lo sabia"- esta robando el banco central. TITANES AL ATAQUE

Todos rápidamente nos dirigimos hacia el banco donde estaba Slade robando generosa cantidad de dinero

Slade detente- grito Robin cuando todos llegamos

Pero que tenemos es mi pequeño ex aprendiz lastima que no vivirán mucho.

La pelea duro mucho ya que Slade mando generosa cantidad de robots a atacarnos.

50, 100, 170, 300, 500 viejo hay quinientos robots aquí que haremos?- decía Cyborg mientras veía todos los robots que salían de todos lados.

Pues nos tocaran 100 a cada quien- decía Robin mientras sacaba varios bumerang para atacar.

Cada quien hacia lo que podía para atacar y acabar a los 100 robots que atacaban a cada quien pero era muy imposible ya que los robots se reconstruían cada vez que los atacaba, como pude los derrote Robin y yo fuimos los primeros en librarnos de los robots y no se porque fuimos por Slade.

Slade se encontraba en el piso superior tratando de escapar por una ventana (valla que original) pero con mis poderes lo detuve

Ríndete Slade no podrás escapar de los poderes de Raven.

Mi querido Robin yo no trato de escapar, tal vez ustedes deberían ser los que deben escapar de mi a menos de que quieran que los titanes se enteren de lo que ha pasado esa noche oh no?

Yo que quede en shock por un momento como era que Slade sabia todo eso como?. Rápidamente por causa del asombro formado deje que mi poder desapareciera y Slade cayera al piso.

Muy bien echo Raven creo que sabes que no te conviene mucho que tu noviecito se entere de lo que has hecho con Robin o me equivoco

Slade como es que sabes eso?- dijo Robin mientras sacaba rápidamente un boomerang

Solo te diré que tengo fuentes de información muy confiables y que me han dicho todo eso y mas.

Robin no soporto mas y se dispuso a atacar, al parecer no le caía muy bien que lo estuvieran amenazando, Slade esquivo muy ágilmente el ataque y le dio un golpe que hizo que Robin cayera al piso y se arrastrara varios metros atrás, Robin se levanto ágilmente y volvió a atacarlo, se repitió la escena varias veces, cuando Robin ya no pudo volverse a levantar Slade giro hacia mi y me dio un golpe tan repentino que no tuve tiempo de esquivarlo y de repente todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Slade con una malévola sonrisa.

hasta que despiertas Raven.

En donde estoy? Y que es lo que deseas Slade?

No te mentiré mi pequeña titán, tu serás parte de mi plan donde tu y los otros titanes morirán. Creo que te gustaría ver a una pequeña persona antes de morir.

Hola Raven –decía con un tono burlón una joven de pelo güero, unos ojos azules, alta y delgada en pocas palabras Terra.

Terra que haces aquí? Pensé que eras una estatua de piedra

Pues veras Slade hizo algo que ninguno de ustedes pudo, encontró la manera de volverme a la vida. Algo que tu pronto perderás.

Por lo que fui consiente estuve por lo menos una semana en el escondite de Slade en una celda que no me permitía usar mi poder, rápidamente me fui debilitando ya que no había ni comida, ni agua y no podía usar mi poder para escapar ya que cada vez que lo usaba me caía una descarga eléctrica.

El octavo día Slade hizo que me cayera una descarga eléctrica que hizo que todo se volviera oscuro... Cuando desperté estaba peligrosamente atada a una barra que flotaba al lado de un alto edificio, trate de liberarme pero una descarga eléctrica mas fuerte se interpuso.

Ja ja ja ja- Era Terra que se reía y en una mano traía un aparato muy extraño no dudaba que fue eso lo que me dio aquel ataque eléctrico.- creo que ya se como se ve un cuervo mojado y electrocutado.

Si y era verdad ahora que me daba cuenta estaba completamente empapada, trate de usar mi poder para hacer callar a Terra pero otra descarga me obligo a cambiar de opinión.

Que es lo que piensas hacer?

Yo solo cumplo las ordenes de Slade y el me ordeno de que te trajera aquí y que llamara a los titanes.

En eso Terra saca el localizador de Robin y llamo hacia la torre (N/A si no lo recuerdan en el capitulo 1 los ninjas se lo robaron)

Titanes tengo a Raven en una condición muy peligrosa y a menos de que no la quieran ver muerta tienen que venir aquí en menos de una hora o si no Raven sufrirá las consecuencias.

En menos de media hora los titanes ya habían llegado al edifico y se encontraban cara a cara con Terra.

Terra que haces aquí te creíamos bueno tu sabes- dijo Starfire tan sorprendida como los demás de verla viva.

Que como muerta pues le diré que le debo la vida a Slade que hizo algo que ustedes no pudieron y eso es encontrar la cura. A hablando de vida eso es algo que su amiga no disfrutara mucho si no hacen lo que Slade dice.-decía Terra mientras con el mismo aparato balanceaba peligrosamente la barra donde yo estaba flotando, intente usar mi poder pero otra descarga me hizo desistir.

Y que es lo que quieres que hagamos?- decía Robin con una mirada desafiante.

Ella no es la que da las ordenes si no que soy yo- decía Slade que aparecía de las sombras- Bien echo Terra has cumplido el plan a la perfección.

Terra acertó con un pequeño movimiento de la cabeza se volteo he hizo que la barra se sacudiera con mas violencia.

Que es lo que quieres que hagamos Slade?

CONTINUARA...

Bueno asta aquí llega el 4 capitulo por falta de imaginación, los lugares no los pongo porque como saque este casi enseguida del 3ro no tiene mucho caso bueno ya saben hasta la noche (si no entienden lean mi bio) y dejen Reviews de lo que quieran amenazas de muerte, felicitaciones o lo que quieran.


	5. Muriendo

Pasos hacia el amor quinta parte

Bien ahora si me defraudaron ya que casi no me enviaron Reviews del 4to capitulo (u.u), pero que mas da seguiré escribiendo ya que si recibí algunos que son como tres y los voy a contestar.

Sujey: No pretendo matar al chico bestia en el fic pero aun no lo se, no me puedes matar nunca nos vemos, y que pasaría si me atrevo a matarlo? Y si te preguntas aquí la única que se muere es Starfire y Terra.

Raven Youkai: Vez no deves copear jajaja no te creas, Terra esta hay por el deseo mio de matarla.

LiLiTh091: Bueno no tengo nada que responderte solo decirte GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

Bien hay están todas las contestaciones y ahora va el fic recuerden mandar Reviews o ya no escribo.

Mi querido Robin solo quiero que me hagan 2 favores si es que quieren salvar la vida de su amiga- decía Slade mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

y cuales son esos 2 favores Slade?

numero uno que se quiten del camino para siempre, numero dos que dejen libres a Cynderblock, Plasmus y Sobrecarga (overload)

En tus sueños- decía Robin entre dientes

Oh eso si es que quieren que su amiga viva, claro que si no quieren cumplir esos simples favores su amiga pagara las consecuencias.

Esta bien...

Todos se quedaron mirando a Robin con cara de sorpresa pero parecía que en el fondo tampoco querían arriesgar mi vida.

No... lo... hagas... Robin- Decía entrecortadamente ya que Terra subía las descargas eléctricas cada vez que hablaba.- No... me... importa... morir...

Pero Raven...- Dijo Robin antes de volver a ser interrumpido por mi.

Ya... te... lo... he... dicho... no... me... importa... morir... no... aceptes... estarán... mejor... sin... mi...

Tal vez ellos pero yo no- Decía Chico Bestia mientras daba un paso al frente- recuerda que yo te amo (N/A si, si, si ya se que cursi pero no se me ocurrió otro parlamento)

Pero... no... deben... arriesgar... la paz... de la... ciudad... por mi... eso... nunca... lo... haría... un... verdadero... titán...

Bien y que eligen a su amiga o a seguir siendo los héroes de esta ciudad-decía Slade como un poco impacientado pero a la vez disfrutando del momento.

Escogemos la ciudad,- Dijo Robin volteando a ver a sus compañeros que tenían una cara de sorpresa pero de repente cambio a una sonrisa como si le pudieran leer la mente- pero antes TITANES ATAQUEN!

Fue entonces cuando todos empezaron a atacar a Slade pero Chico Bestia se convirtió en un borrego y empujo a Terra por la azotea del edificio hasta que la hizo caer de este. Pero antes Terra acciono el mecanismo que me soltó a mi también y al igual que Terra empecé a caer hasta que sentí que algo me detenía era Chico Bestia convertido en terodáctilo este se elevo hasta la azotea del edificio y luego me ayudo a soltarme de aquella barra.

Vez te dije que no te dejaría morir- decía Chico Bestia con un pequeño susurro cuando me ayudaba a desatarme.- Te amo demasiado y no imagino la vida sin ti (N/A no creo que no, ya no se puede ser mas cursi)

Gracias- le respondí en un mismo murmullo- y donde esta Slade?

Desapareció cuando empuje a Terra.

Titanes volvamos a la torre ya es tarde y tenemos que descansar hoy fue un día muy difícil- (No tengo que especificar verdad?)

Esto ocurre en el escondite de Slade

No puede ser no tiene pulso esta, esta... muerta- Decía Salde mientras desconectaba algunos aparatos del cuerpo de Terra- Como puede ser posible ese chico se atrevió a matar a mi aprendiz y el también pagara con su vida. (Bien soy yo o es que en este fic el quiere matar a alguien?)

De vuelta en la torre al día siguiente.

Buenos días a todos- decía el Chico Bestia mientras se acercaba a los demás y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Raven (No me equivoque si hay algo mas cursi)

Buenos días Chico Bestia- decía Starfire mientras batía una mezcla de dudosa procedencia y color.

Que es eso Starfire?- decía Chico Bestia que miraba muy curioso el tazón.

Es una sorpresa, recuerdan que dijimos que festejaríamos a esta nueva pareja pues como no lo hicimos hago un platillo de mi planeta para celebrarlo.

No es necesario Star de verdad.

Voltee a ver a Robin que estaba en el sillón leyendo el periódico con un gesto en el rostro como si estuviera ¿celoso? y empezó a decir cosas como "el no la merece" o "si no es mía no será de nadie", no me preocupo en absoluto que digiera eso pues que podía hacer si era nuestro líder y nuestro amigo, pero no sabia lo que era capaz de hacer.

Robin se levanto y camino a su habitación sin antes tomar su localizador y un pequeño desarmador.

Que le sucede a este viejo?- decía chico bestia quien intentaba tomar un poco del platillo de Starfire.

Nuestro amigo Robin a estado actuando extraño desde que llegamos de atacar a Slade.

En el cuarto de Robin

Un poco mas y estará listo... listo, lo probare

En eso en un monitor que había en el dormitorio de Robin apareció la imagen de Slade.

Oh mi querido aprendiz, que es lo quieres?

Venganza.

Ah eso es algo que yo también quiero esta bien veme en el muelle a la 1 de la madrugada y hay arreglaremos asuntos.

Esta bien.

Todo el día paso sin una novedad no había nada que hacer mas que meditar o oír las historias del Chico Bestia sobre porque Robin estaba actuando raro. Así que por lógica prefería meditar pero tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo estaba apunto de suceder.

En el muelle a la 1 de la madrugada.

Bien mi querido aprendiz aquí estoy que es lo que querías?

Ya te lo he dicho venganza.

Mi querido aprendiz tu y yo tenemos algo en común contra esa persona por tu parte te robo a tu Chica y por otra el a matado a mi aprendiz.

Deja de llamarme aprendiz deje de ser tu aprendiz hace mucho tiempo solo quiero trabajar contigo porque quiero vengarme.

Y a eso no se le llamaría ser mi aprendiz?

Bien he creado un plan que es infalible para matarlo, mañana a las 9:00a.m fingiré que ataco...

En la Torre de los titanes al día siguiente (exactamente a las 9:00a.m)

Empezó a sonar la alarma me extraño ya que normalmente los crímenes ocurrían durante la noche o durante el atardecer no durante la mañana, pero que va los criminales no tienen un horario para atacar o si?

Viejo quien es el que esta atacando la ciudad a esta hora? Mambo Jambo, los idiotas de la HIVE, Plasmus o quien?

Es Slade...

Salimos inmediatamente al parecer Slade estaba robando el banco de la ciudad, me extraño ya que no lo había robado hace ya 3 días?

Cuando llegamos había un completo desorden, había varios escombros en el piso lo que daba una iniciativa clara de que Slade había entrado por el techo o por alguna pared, me doy a la segunda ya que al voltear a un lado hay un hueco grande donde debería haber una pared. Y enfrente de donde había estado la puerta de la caja fuerte estaba parado Slade como si nos estuviera esperando.

Miran a quien tenemos aquí si son los titanes- Dijo Slade y lo demás fue como un pequeño susurro que tal vez ni el pudo escuchar, no me atrevería a decir que fuera verdad pero lo que yo entendí fue "y mi pequeño aprendiz".

La pelea empezó como siempre, Slade nos mandaba montones y montones de robots y cuando por fin los logramos derrotar paso algo extraño, normalmente cuando Slade ataca algo nos envía demasiados robots y luego escapa pero ahora estaba parado done mismo sin mover algún músculo.

Mi único pensamiento en ese momento es que de verdad esta vez quería luchar contra nosotros y lo no íbamos a defraudar, todos lo empezamos a atacar, todos menos Robin que se quedo estático hay como si esperara algo pero que?... No sabría yo que era aquello que esperara hasta unos segundo después cuando Slade le arrogo a Robin un arma en ese mismo momento Robin apunto al Chico Bestia y disparo...

CONTINUARA...

Bien fic corto muy patético, pero bien parece que esta bien, bien aquí van los lugares de los fics

1 lugar.- Entre garras y colmillos de Undergril

2 lugar.- Pensando de Maika-Luna Rota

3 lugar.- Regresos de starfirefanny

4 lugar.- My last breath de Undergril

5 lugar.- Traidora de d-Dei

6 lugar.- Regresando los años de Undergril

7 lugar.- El amor y la amistad se pueden ayudar de c-erika (nada mas que continúalo)

8 lugar.- V de voraz por Arisu Arisugawa

9 lugar.- Nadie quiere a Gizmo por AnGeLuZ

10 lugar.- La muerte de Terra por Shylha

11 lugar.- El amor es indefinido por andycastle

Bien como podrán apreciar extendí la lista un poco ya que no quería que varios fic aunque fueran antiguos se quedaran afuera recuerden que todos los fic son buenos y que no están acomodados del mejor al peor ni nada por el estilo solo el que esta en primer lugar ese si tiene derecho de llamarse el mejor fic. Al parecer Undergil ya se ha llevado tres puestos en esta nominación de los mejores fics (claro hablo de mi parecer) pero también además de leer esos lean el mío plis y envíen Reviews. (Sigo esperando que alguien me diga de que trata el capitulo de Birthmark).

Les informo también que ya lance otro fic que se llama Pasando los años léanlo y critican, bueno ya saben eso es todo, pido Reviews ya saben de muerte, critica abierta, VIRUS NO.


	6. Quien muere

Pasos hacia el amor seis

LiLiTh091: Pues si lo seguí ya es el ultimo capitulo.

Mi única reacción fue poner un campo de energía alrededor del Chico Bestia tenia que defenderlo, el rayo que lanzaba el arma era demasiado potente y no tardo en atravesar el campo de energía entonces mi única reacción fue ponerme frente al Chico Bestia y recibir el ataque, todo se puso borroso y empezó a ponerse negro...

Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital de la torre "T", me dolía todo el abdomen y note que tenia una venda en este, intente levantarme pero el dolor que esto me causo me hizo cambiar de opinión, además de que una mano me detuvo era la tuya.

Chico Bestia que fue lo que paso- dije mientras posaba mi mano en mi cabeza por alguna razón tenia migraña.

Te haz lastimado gravemente cuando interferiste en el ataque, porque lo hiciste pudiste haber muerto?

Te debía una de haberme rescatado cuando caía del edificio.

No lo vuelvas a hacer es demasiado peligroso para ti- decía Chico Bestia de una manera de regaño y luego puso su mano en mi cabello y lo acaricio suavemente- no me imagino la vida sin ti (QUE CURSI ''')

Le di una pequeña sonrisa y luego sentí que el sueño me invadía y cerré los ojos...

Bien aquí pueden escoger el final bueno (Muere Robin) o el final malo (muere Raven) y no los critiquen ya que se me ocurrieron después de una serie de amenazas y delirios de parte de amigos y familiares.

Final Malo (muere Raven)

Le di una pequeña sonrisa y luego sentí que el sueño me invadía y cerré los ojos... para no volverlos a abrir jamás, aun no comprendo bien pero se que estoy muerta, siento como mi esencia sale de mi cuerpo, me entristezco al ver al Chico Bestia llorando en mi regazo y diciendo palabras como "No soporto el ataque fue demasiado para ella" pero que mas puedo hacer ya estoy muerta, soy un fantasma que vaga incansablemente por el mundo, antes de alegarme totalmente de este mundo veo a los titanes entrar a la habitación cada uno llorando porque he muerto, me siento culpable por ser yo la causa de esa tristeza pero que mas puedo hacer he muerto y no puedo hacer mas, me siento feliz de ser yo la que he muerto y no el Chico Bestia, hace tiempo que he querido morir ya no tendré que preocuparme de canalizar mi poder, ni tener que suprimir todo sentimiento, todo eso se acabo por fin seré libre, lamento que sea yo la causa de que ellos lloren pero que mas puedo hacer se que pronto se recuperaran que tienen que superarlo ya que ellos tienen una vida por delante, el Chico Bestia se despide de mi dándome un beso en la boca, lamentablemente ya no puedo sentirlo, después ya no veo ni mi cuerpo, ni a los titanes pero me siento completamente relajada por fin puedo descansar en paz... (que patético final ¬¬''')

Final Bueno (Muere Robin) ( ADVERTENCIA Final mas patético que el anterior, no es un final bueno es uno patético arriba debería de decir final malo (muere Raven), final mas patético que el anterior (muere Robin))

Le di una pequeña sonrisa y luego sentí que el sueño me invadía y cerré los ojos... A la mañana siguiente le pedí a Chico Bestia que me explicara que era lo que había pasado el me explico que cuando caí inconsciente debido al ataque, Slade lo ataco por detrás pero al parecer Robin lo defendió y lo empezó a atacar Slade este le decía cosas como "tu eres mi aprendiz no debes atacarme" y cosas por el estilo, cada que Slade se sentía fatigado de cada ataque subía un piso hasta que llegaron a la azotea hay empezaron atacarse mas bruscamente hasta que los dos cayeron por la orilla, Salde murió debido al golpe, tratamos de salvar a Robin pero fue en vano su cuerpo no resistió el golpe, como tu quedaste inconsciente varios días decidimos hacer el funeral sin ti para que no sufrieras tanto.

Varios meses después nadie ha podido superar la muerte de Robin aquel compañero y gran líder que siempre recordaremos con cariño. (ok que cursi)

Final Combinado (Muere Raven y Robin y también es patético)

Le di una pequeña sonrisa y luego sentí que el sueño me invadía y cerré los ojos... A la mañana siguiente le pedí a Chico Bestia que me explicara que era lo que había pasado el me explico que cuando caí inconsciente debido al ataque, Slade lo ataco por detrás pero al parecer Robin lo defendió y lo empezó a atacar Slade este le decía cosas como "tu eres mi aprendiz no debes atacarme" y cosas por el estilo, cada que Slade se sentía fatigado de cada ataque subía un piso hasta que llegaron a la azotea hay empezaron atacarse mas bruscamente hasta que los dos cayeron por la orilla, Salde murió debido al golpe, tratamos de salvar a Robin pero fue en vano su cuerpo no resistió el golpe, como tu quedaste inconsciente varios días decidimos hacer el funeral sin ti para que no sufrieras tanto.

Cuando termino la explicación sentí que ya no podía respirar y que tenia demasiado sueño así que lentamente fui cerrando los ojos para no volverlos a abrir jamás, aun no comprendo bien pero se que estoy muerta, siento como mi esencia sale de mi cuerpo, me entristezco al ver al Chico Bestia llorando en mi regazo y diciendo "No soporto el ataque fue demasiado para ella" pero que mas puedo hacer ya estoy muerta, soy un fantasma que vaga incansablemente por el mundo, antes de alegarme totalmente de este mundo veo a los titanes entrar a la habitación cada uno llorando porque he muerto, me siento culpable por ser yo la causa de esa tristeza pero que mas puedo hacer he muerto y no puedo hacer mas, me siento feliz de ser yo la que he muerto y no el Chico Bestia, hace tiempo que he querido morir ya no tendré que preocuparme de canalizar mi poder, ni tener que suprimir todo sentimiento, todo eso se acabo por fin seré libre, lamento que sea yo la causa de que ellos lloren pero que mas puedo hacer se que pronto se recuperaran que tienen que superarlo ya que ellos tienen una vida por delante, el Chico Bestia se despide de mi dándome un beso en la boca, lamentablemente ya no puedo sentirlo, después ya no veo ni mi cuerpo, ni a los titanes pero me siento completamente relajada por fin puedo descansar en paz... (QUE PATÉTICO SUMAMENTE PATETICO)

FIN

Bien este es el final un final corto y nada que ver con el titulo pero que mas da hay traición y... traición todo eso por eso es que me gusto escribir el fic lamentablemente como ya a sido terminado se quedara abandonado cuando otros publiquen su fic pero que mas da los que lo han leído han hecho bien aunque a veces fue patético fue un buen fic, pero no termino de escribir fic aquí hay otro que planeo escribir llamado "Las alas de un murciélago y el pico de un cuervo" estará bien eso creo bien y como yo digo hasta que la luna salga.


	7. Verdadero final

Pasos hacia el amor siete

Bien aunque no pensaba continuar el fic bueno pensé que le daría un poco de sentido al primer capitulo, y los que pensaban Porque no has matado de buena forma a Robin? La respuesta es PORQUE AQUÍ VA A MORIR, todo esta ahora visto desde el punto de vista del Chico Bestia, y se usa el primer final donde Raven murió, espero que el verdadero final les guste. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y EN ESPECIAL GRACIAS SUJEY! Me has dado muy buenas idea y el capitulo de Rav/BB pronto estará listo (Me vas a matar si te digo que primero quiero terminar los otros fics?)

Cuando cerraste los ojos sentí que moriría yo también trate de volverte en vida pero me fue imposible, no podía hacer otra cosa mas que verte hay sin ningún movimiento alguno era horrible decirlo pero estabas muerta, siento las lagrimas arremolinarse en mis ojos y nos las contengo, como lo harías tu, sino que empiezo a llorar en tu pecho, siento una mano cerrase en mi hombro es la de Robin que trata de consolarme pero yo se que no lo va a poder lograr, me despido de ti, como me despedía cada noche antes de ir a dormir, beso tus labios.

Camino a mi habitación pero sin querer me he topado con la tulla, un rápido pensamiento me indica que hay podré pensar mejor, tu hay siempre pensabas mejor, bueno eso es lo que decías tu, todo estaba como la ultima vez que entre, no había ni un solo adorno en las repisas ya que tu los destruiste con tu poder, me dirijo a la cama y me pongo a pensar en todo lo ocurrido, cerca de la mesita de noche encuentro una hermosa daga, esa daga la recuerdo, te la compre en nuestra primera cita, pasamos por una tienda de espadas y te gusto demasiado, a los 5 minutos volví con ella en manos y te la di, viendo la daga bien veo porque te ha gustado tanto esa daga, es hermosa, es completamente negra, hasta la misma cuchilla es negra, el mango tiene la forma de un cuervo con las alas abiertas (Dense una idea el signo de igual es el cuerpo del cuervo y la son las alas haci mas o menos se supone que es la daga). La tomo entre las manos, y me la guardo detrás del traje y salgo de aquella habitación.

Hago un camino muy largo con rumbo al living hay encuentro a los demás titanes, Starfire que hacia su pudín de tristeza con muy pocos ánimos (mas tristeza le va a dar saber que nadie lo va a querer probar pero esa es otra historia), Robin que estaba recargado en la barra con una cara serena que escondía a una muy afligida y triste y por ultima Cyborg que estaba "jugando" en la consola digo "jugando" porque la carrera había empezado hace 15 minutos y Cyborg no había movido el coche ni siquiera de la salida.

Todos me ven con mas tristeza pues saben que yo soy al que mas le ha afectado esa muerte, enseguida noto una mano en mi hombro... es Robin me indica que tiene algo muy importante que decirme pero quiere que salgamos.

Caminamos por el pasillo ninguno de los dos emite ninguna palabra, llegamos a la azotea y te detienes en la orilla, aquella orilla en donde Raven solía meditar, te das la vuelta y yo me quedo mirando a tus ojos, aunque traigas puesto el antifaz te veo muy decidido a lo que me vas a decir, pero a la vez muy triste por obvias razones, quedamos en silencio varios minutos hasta que decido tomar la palabra.

Por que?

Porque? Que?

Porque me querías matar dime el porque querías matarme?

Porque yo amaba a Raven y te quería sacarte del camino... aparte te quería decirte otra cosa... recuerdas el día que tu, Cyborg y Starfire fueron a comprar aquel video juego y no pudieron regresar debido a la lluvia.

Si, si lo recuerdo.

También recuerdas que aquel día sobrecarga ataco a la ciudad y con un ataque dejo inconsciente a Raven?

Si, si lo recuerdo pero que tiene que ver eso con lo que me quieres decir.

Bueno ese día yo viole a Raven.

Me quede en sock no podía creer lo que decía Robin, en mi mente rondaban aquellas palabras que Robin había dicho, trataba de decir algo pero solo balbuceaba y nada salía de mi boca, dentro de mi había una mezcla de emociones, especialmente odio hacia Robin, trate de calmarme y de decir algo pero no podía, Robin empezó a caminar en circulo alrededor de mi, eso me recuerda la forma en que Slade caminaba alrededor de cualquier titán, rodeándolo, viéndolo desde todos los puntos... después Robin dijo

Y sabes que es lo peor?

Que?- fue la única palabra coherente que salió de mis labios en los últimos 5 minutos.

Que lo he disfrutado mucho

En ese instante la bestia que llevaba dentro de mi se desato y las únicas palabras que llegaron a mi mente fueron "Mendigo puto desgraciado como te atreves a decir eso?" (Sean razonables con el lenguaje apoco no fue lo que ustedes pensarían?), me arrogue contra Robin, él no pudo hacer nada para evadirme, se que peso muy poco pero el poco peso que tengo es recompensado con la furia que siento en mi interior, saco la daga que traía en el trague y se la acerque muy peligrosamente al cuello.

No te atreverías a hacer eso? Verdad? Piénsalo tu serias el acecino, serias expulsado de los titanes, piensa dos veces en lo que estas apunto de hacer- Decia Robin, con cada pregunta que este hacia una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro.

Y porque no debería de hacerlo? Tu has violado a mi novia?-Diciendo esto alce la daga y la puse a la altura del corazón.- Alégrate tendrás una muerte digna, piensa cuantas personas mueren al día atravesados por una daga en el corazón?

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que Robin oyó ya que deje caer la daga, Robin dejo salir un grito ahogado de dolor que nadie mas que yo pude escuchar, no me sentía culpable de verlo morir, es mas, me sentía bien, había vengado la muerte de Raven (Y chequéense muy al estilo de Raven), la sangre de Robin caía desde la abertura echa con la daga, la cual todavía seguía hay, hasta el piso de la azotea, cuando Robin había perdido además de la vida ya suficiente sangre, el charco que se había formado era bastante peculiar, pues aquel charco tenia la forma de un cuervo, aquel cuervo que yo tanto ame y sigo amando y no importa que ella ya no este con migo ya que aun la sigo amando y me siento bien con migo misma ya que verdaderamente podrá descansar en paz, ya que el causante de tanto mal por fin se podrirá en el infierno donde lo concernía estar desde el momento que se atrevió a tocar a mi chica (ok ya la regué QUE ESTUPIDO FINAL PERO QUE MAS DA)

FIN

.-'''' sin comentarios... Esto fue pura basura!

Anuncio.- Pasando los años **NO **va a tener segundo capitulo (Falta de imaginación) de pasando los años lo siento pero no puedo amenos de que me manden ideas.


End file.
